My Name Is Trouble
by JuiceBoXaniZer
Summary: Kaien was not your average guy. Anyone who knew him would tell you he was a great guy. No matter how many times everyone told him this, Kaien couldn't seem to believe it. There was no way he was a nice guy. Not after what he has done...
1. Chapter 1

My Name Is Trouble

Chapter 1

Kaien had met his fair share of Kuchiki's. He would be lying if he said that he liked any of them. He hated how stubborn they were, how they seemed to believe that they were better than everyone else because they were nobility. Kaien had his share of nobility and couldn't stand it. He couldn't see how someone could be so full of themselves. Kaien did not like Kuchiki's; it was as simple as that. Of course, that all changed after he met Kuchiki Rukia...

He knew there was something different about her the first time he saw her. She was timid. She seemed to be afraid of everything. Her presence screamed innocence. It made him smile a little bit. As he began to wonder who exactly was this girl Byakuya was stringing along (possibly to replace his wife?), Byakuya had caught his glance and gave him an icy look. _Yea, fuck you_ he thought as he gave his legendary Shiba wave. The girl didn't seem to notice anything; she was oblivious to her surroundings. The two had then met up with Captain Ukitake and began to chat. _I suppose I'll just ask the captain what's going on later_. He got up from his spot and decided to go back to training...

_Adopted? So she's not a real Kuchiki? That explains why she seems like she has a soul._

Ukitake thought that it would be best if Kaien had introduced himself to Rukia hoping that she would change his view on the Kuchiki family. What better opportunity to do so than her entrance to squad 13?Y

_What the hell are these assholes gawking about? She's just a girl. Jealous scum_.

"Hey your pricks, get back to work or I'll have you join squad 4 in cleaning the sewers"

"Yes captain-I mean vice-captain Shiba!"

_Well, it's time I make my entrance..._

"So, you're the new recruit?" She gave a look that was mixed with surprise and horror. He once again gave his legendary Shiba wave. "I'm your vice-captain, Shiba Kaien. It's a pleasure to meet ya'"

"Oh? Hello" _For a Kuchiki she's sure lacking manners..._

He grabbed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF GREETING IS THAT?! Your vice-captain just introduced himself. Say your damned name and then say it's a pleasure to meet me!"

The look of surprise had gone away. _This one's going to be fun..._

"K-Kuchiki Rukia"

"...and?" he leaned in closer, trying not to laugh while putting on his tough-guy facade

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" _Alright, she's had enough for one day._

"Atta girl!" he patted her head and put out his hand for her to shake. "You're okay, Rukia! Welcome to Squad 13. Our Captain's been sick lately, so I've been doing most of the work. If you occasionally mess up and call me Captain Kaien I won't hold it against you!"

"Huh? I'll remember that." She was obviously still a bit shaken from before.

He walked out of the room with a huge smile on his face.

"Don't you think you were a little too hard on the girl?" a voice whispered from behind. He jumped, which only embarrassed him once he learned who it was.

"Oy! Miyako! Don't scare me like that. I could've died of a heart-attack!"

"Good thing I have replacement husbands."

"Very funny, and anyway, I wasn't too hard on the girl. She's not like other Kuchiki's. She isn't looking for praise. The girl just wants to be treated like an equal. Her eyes were begging for a place to fit in."

"If you say so," Miyako walked away, obviously bored with the conversation.

Kaien slowly walked away, catching one last glimpse of his new favorite recruit as she was still fixing her hair. He smiled _she's kind of cute, for a Kuchiki_

**A/N: This is technically my first fanfic. I****m not sure how much I want to put into this story. I had to mention Miyako because I can****t just get rid of the fact that Kaien was married. I****m not entirely sure how much I want to put in between certain parts of the story, if you wanna give me ideas I****ll gladly accept them, though I may not put them in the story.**


	2. Your Biggest Fan

My Name Is Trouble

Chapter 2- Your Biggest Fan

It was early in the morning. Training should be starting anytime now. He decided to sit at the top of a hill and wait. Two seated officers walked out of the 13th division's barracks followed by a number of new recruits. He could barely see any faces but could easily pick out the raven-haired shinigami out of the crowd. _There she is, time to go_. He quickly got up from his spot and shunpo-ed down the hill.

"Oy, Kiyone, Sentaro, I'm taking one of your recruits, all right"  
"Yes, Vice-Captain" the two said almost in unison. It was kind of chilling.  
"Hey, Kuchiki!" the girl jumped out of shock, "you're coming with me." The girl looked a bit scared. "Don't worry, it's just training. It's not like I'm going to hurt you...intentionally." Her eyes grew wider. "Oy, I was just kidding," he said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Well, come on, let's go!"  
"Y-yes Vice-Captain Shiba." Kaien shivered, he hated when people addressed him formally. He began to walk away and noticed she wasn't following him. He turned around and noticed that everyone was staring at her, almost enviously. _Oy! How could I forget? They all think she's getting special privileges because she's a Kuchiki.  
_"What the fuck, Kuchiki, don't you listen?" he grabbed the top of her head and pulled her towards him, "I said we're going. Now come with me or I'll make you do extra training!" He took his hand off her head and almost laughed.  
"Yes, Vice-Captain Shiba." There was that shiver again. She was so fragile. She wasn't moving. He figured she was too shocked to move, so he picked her up and shunpo-ed her away from the group. He didn't stop until they were in a secluded area.

"Sorry about that, Kuchiki." He put her down, grinning from ear to ear. "I didn't want everyone to think I was giving you special treatment because you're a Kuchiki. I honestly couldn't care less if you were."  
"Then why are you training with me?" She was so timid. Part of Kaien just wanted to put her up on a shelf.  
"I like you Kuchiki. I think you have potential and there's no way I'm letting those idiots ruin that. Don't get me wrong, they're all right, I just wouldn't trust them with watching anything important. Plus, who can train you better than I?" He didn't want to tell her he had taken a special interest in her because she was different. Not now at least. He figured she wanted to fit and for now he will give her what she wants. She laughed.  
"So where are we?" She asked in a flattered tone.  
"Koifushi Mountain, the northern edge of West Rukongai's 3rd District. Beautiful, ain't it?" She gave a nod of approval. "This is my secret spot, my sanctum, so don't tell anyone about it all right." She nodded again, obviously amazed by the scenery. "All right Kuchiki, today's just going to be basic training. I don't want to go too tough on you." He pulled two kendo sticks out of his bag and threw one at her. She gave him a confused look.  
"Vice-Captain," there goes that shiver again, "shouldn't we be-"  
"Ah, Kuchiki, it's too early to use real zanpakutos baka!" He gave her a huge grin. "I just want to know your current abilities, so I can help you improve."  
"Yes, Vice-Captain Shiba"  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She jumped back. "Oh, I'm sorry." He nervously brushed the hairs on the back of his head. "I just don't like when people address me formally. Call me Kaien or something, anything but that!"  
"Yes, Kaien-Dono!" It made him uncomfortable, but it was a start.  
"Ok, Kuchiki, take your stance." She did and he charged at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------

He delivered his final blow; he didn't mean for it to be so hard. She fell down.  
"Sorry, Kuchiki. I didn't mean to...I'm sorry." He quickly offered her a hand and helped her up. _She's a rookie, dumbass! You're supposed to go somewhat easy on her  
_"I-it's ok Vice-I mean-Kaien-Dono." She looked down and realized that she was still grabbing onto his hand. She quickly removed her grip and blushed a slight shade of red. All Kaien could do was smile.  
"We should be going. Do you know your way around West Rukongai?" She shook her head. "All right, then I'll walk you back to the mansion."  
"Thank you." She was obviously still embarrassed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, this is as far as I go." Kaien said once they had gotten to the outside gates.  
"But, Kaien-Dono, you're exhausted. You should come in and rest for a while."  
"No thanks, Kuchiki." He hesitated. "Your, er, brother and I don't really get along too well. I'd rather not bother him." Well, he wasn't really lying, though 'don't get along' may be describing the situation a little lightly. "From now on, let's meet right here in the morning. That way I won't have to embarrass you in front of the entire squad everyday."  
"Yes, Kaien-Dono."  
"See you tomorrow, Kuchiki." He said as he walked away and gave her a little wave. The girl slowly opened the gate and walked towards the mansion...

**A/N: Nothing much to say about this. I'm actually updating at a faster rate than I usually would (mehuge procrastinator).**


	3. I Have A Conscience, Too

Chapter 3

I Have A Conscience, Too

It was pretty early, but he decided he would walk up to the Kuchiki estate anyway. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. It was a nice day, so he wouldn't mind waiting for Kuchiki to get up. As he finished walking up the hill, he saw a tiny figure sitting on the gate. When he got closer he could see that it was his favorite recruit. She didn't seem to notice that he was coming her way. It looked like the girl was just staring off into a distance. _Ah, I can't resist..._ He slowly walked up to her and put his lips close to her ears.  
"Boo!" The girl jumped and fell off the gate.  
"Kaien-Dono!" She screamed. "Don't sneak up on me and scare me like that!" He couldn't do anything but laugh.  
"Relax, Kuchiki. It was just a joke, and it's not my fault you get scared so easily. Maybe we'll have to work on that too." He grabbed her hand and picked her up. This time she quickly released her grip. He didn't seem to notice. "Eh, Kuchiki...where's you zanpakuto?"  
"Kaien-Dono! You said that it's too early to practice with real zanpakutos!"  
"Oh...did I forget to tell you? All new recruits have special training tomorrow. I think you have to fight someone...I don't want anyone to doubt how great you really are. They should know you for your skills and not for your name." The girl began to blush. She obviously didn't receive compliments too often. _She's too cute_. He began to feel himself blush. He brushed the hairs on the back of his head trying his hardest not to. "What the hell are you doing Kuchiki? Go run and get you zanpakuto!"  
"Y-yes Kaien-Dono" The girl quickly ran back to the manor, anxious to get her sword.

"Alright Kuchiki, stop stalling and show me your release." Her fighting skills had improved since the first day they trained and he was proud, but she couldn't rely on just her combat skills. He looked at her. She had a confused expression. "Eh, Kuchiki, what's wrong?"  
"I...I don't have one" she stuttered.  
"Sure you do, all you have to do is find your inner world." _Ok, so maybe it isn't that easy, but she'll definitely be able to do it. _  
"How?"  
"Well, it's different for everyone. I actually had to get knocked out before I could enter mine." She had that scared expression on her face again. "Eh, Kuchiki, don't worry about it. Just relax, and see what your zanpakuto has to tell you." She stopped worrying and closed her eyes. She seemed to be concentrating real hard. After a minute or so, she opened her eyes and had a smile on her face.  
"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." The sword began to transform. A ribbon came out of the bottom of the handle as every part of her sword became white. She had a grin from ear to ear. _That's what I've been looking for: that smile. About time she let it out!_  
"Kuchiki! That's amazing!" He didn't even bother to stop flattering her after she began to blush. "I think you may just have the most beautiful zanpakuto I've ever seen." She was turning a bright shade of red. "Now, I want you to do me a favor. See if she tells you anything else."  
She stopped and closed her eyes again. "She told me that you should back up." He was a little confused but did what she told him to. "First dance, tsukishiro!" The ground began to turn to ice. She quickly ran out of the circle. Everything above the circle, including the air, began to freeze. He couldn't help it; he got too excited. He ran over to her, scooped her up in his arms, and spun her in circles.  
"That's great, Kuchiki! I'm so proud of you!" He just couldn't stop laughing. He was so proud of her. She was laughing too, but then she stopped. Her silence made him uncomfortable. She seemed to remember that she was a Kuchiki, and Kuchiki's don't laugh, let alone get themselves spun around by their vice-captains. "Sorry, I guess I got carried away."  
"K-aien-Dono..."  
"No, Kuchiki, it was completely my fault." He didn't want her to feel guilty or anything. "You said that was a dance, huh?"  
"Yea, that's what she called it. I guess it's kind of weird." _Why the hell does she always have to doubt herself?_  
"There's nothing wrong with your zanpakuto having dances. Nejibana does." She had a confused expression on her face. "Oh, you've never met Nejibana have you?" _Well, it's about time they meet._ He began to twirl his zanpakuto. "Uncoil the liquid heavens, Nejibana." Nejibana slowly transformed into what is reminiscent of a trident. Water was coming from both ends. The girl's purple eyes widened. "Alright Kuchiki, take your stance." She did as she was told and they began to battle.

She was actually doing real well for a rookie. He had no idea that she would be able to improve so quickly. They were both completely focused on the battle. Kuchiki had used her dance, and Kaien just barely avoided it. Actually, he unintentionally counter-attacked it by bumping into her. They both collided and fell on the ground. Nejibana was still spitting out water, soaking the both of them. They began to laugh. Kaien looked at Kuchiki. Her hair was covering her eyes. _They're too beautiful to have hidden._ He raised his hand and slowly brushed her hair behind her ear. They both stopped laughing. He moved his hand away, brushing her cheek with his thumb. He lifted her head up and began to move his closer to hers. They were so close that he could feel her warm breath on his lips. He closed his eyes; he could have sworn that she did too. _You're married. _He stopped and opened his eyes.  
"K-kaien...Dono..." She whispered lightly. _Shit, I screwed up._  
"I-I'm sorry Kuchiki…" he stroked the back of his head, looking for words. "…I-I don't know what just happened…"  
"Kaien Dono..." she was still in shock, "it's alright…"

_Shit… what the hell just happened?_

**A/N: I started out hating this chapter (while I was writing it), but I ended up loving it once I finished. I'm sorry if it sucks more than the other chapters…I didn't have my usual "proofers" helping me on this. Kaien didn't do more than was stated in the chapter, sorry, maybe later. I'm not sure if Nejibana does have "dances", but Rukia says that his movements are similar to a dance, so I figured I'd put that in.**


	4. You Should Know

Chapter 4

You Should Know

It was the first time in what felt like months that he didn't have to get up in the morning. He was glad that he didn't have to. He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. _Maybe it's a good thing that the new recruits had special training today of all days_. He didn't want to go to the training; he was certain that everything would be completely different. He wanted to avoid Kuchiki for days. _Wait, I can't do that, not to her. Especially since I'm the only person who seems to care about her. _He quickly got up and began to make his way to training grounds…

He sat on top of the hill, watching the recruits battle. It didn't take long to find her. She always stood out in a crowd, even if she was the smallest one. It was almost her turn. She seemed unnaturally nervous for a Kuchiki. He chuckled a bit. She seemed to sense him looking at her and turned her head in his direction. Their eyes met. He decided to give her his "legendary" wave and as much of a smile as he could muster up. She smiled back, gave an excited wave, and quickly turned her attention back to the battle before she could get in trouble. Suddenly, she didn't seem as nervous as she was a little while ago. _Kuchiki..._  
"Oy!" a familiar voice shouted, followed by a whack on the back.  
"Eh, what are you doing here? This isn't your squad." He looked up at the young shinigami; it was none other than Hisagi Shuuhei.  
"Ah! I just figured that my senpai would like to know that I've already been promoted to fourth seat!" Shuuhei said as he sat next to Kaien.  
'"Really?! That's amazing! Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less than someone who's following in my footsteps." He ruffled the hair on the young shinigami's head.  
"So, what's going on here?"  
"New recruits, they're showing what they've learned so far. It's kind of our squad's way of determining who advances and who doesn't." He looked up at the battlefield just in time to catch Kuchiki's first dance help her into an easy victory. She was already getting better at it. After she was confirmed as the winner, she quickly ran over to him.  
"Kaien-Dono! Did you see that?!"  
"Ah! Kuchiki! You're getting better everyday!" He patted the top of her head. _Maybe things weren't going to be awkward. _Shuuhei coughed as if to avert the attention back to him.  
"Hisagi Shuuhei," he said as he held out his hand, introducing himself, "...and you are?"  
"K-kuchiki Rukia" she timidly replied as she shook his hand.  
"A Kuchiki? No wonder why you're so good for a rookie." The girl blushed and looked down at the ground.  
"Kaien-Dono, I have to go back now." she said, still blushing a bit. "I'll get in trouble if I stay here too long."  
"All right Kuchiki, hurry up then. You can't always use me as an excuse to get out of things." He patted her head, sending some hairs astray. She blushed a soft shade of pink before she ran down the hill to reunite with the others.  
"What's up with her?" Shuuhei asked, a bit confused.  
"She's your replacement!" Kaien joked. "She's kind of timid and all so I decided to give her special training instead of letting her have such a hard time interacting with everyone else. She needed a good friend."  
"Oh. And falling for you, was that before or after the training started?"  
"What?!" _Falling?_  
"Eh, you can't be serious." Shuuhei looked somewhat perplexed. "You mean to tell me that you've spent all that time with the girl, and you had no idea that she liked you?"  
"No she doesn't. She couldn't. I'm just a friend. Besides, I'm married and she's well aware of it. That'd be foolish of her. "  
"Really? Good then. She's kind of cute, maybe I'll..."  
"Oh no you don't!" There's no way Kaien would actually let Shuuhei get close to Rukia. Even though they were great friends, Kaien wasn't ready to find out exactly why Shuuhei had that tattoo on his cheek, especially not if Rukia were involved.  
"Oh? Alright then." Shuuhei said as he began to walk away, smiling. "Just remember, there's more than one way to fall in love."  
_What the hell is that supposed to mean...more than one way? And why is he smiling?!_

**A/N: Sorry, this was kind of rushed. I'm going to busy the next couple of months so I won't be able to update often. I promise the next chapter will make up for all of it. This was kind of just to ease into other things.**

**And why Shuuhei? Well, firstly I'm tired of the predictable fanfics where it's always someone like Miyako or some other (usually female) character who notices that Rukia likes Kaien. Secondly, Kaien and Shuuhei kind of remind me of each other. They both were kind of like prodigies in school (not like a Toushiro prodigy) and they kind of do resemble each other. I just thought it would be an interesting twist. I may edit chapter this from time to time…**


End file.
